marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ororo Munroe (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Real Name: Ororo Munroe Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: Beautiful Windrider Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Status Occupation: Adventurer Legal Status: Citizen of the United States with no criminal record. (She probably has a record as a juvenile offender in Egypt, but not under her true name.) Identity: Secret Marital Status: Single Known Relatives: David Munroe (father, deceased), N'Dare Munroe (mother, deceased), Ashake (ancestor, deceased) Group Affiliation: Currently X-Men, formerly leader of Morlocks Base of Operations: Xavier Institute, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York State Origin Ororo is a mutant, born with her amazing abilities that developed during puberty. Place of Birth: New York, New York First Appearance: GIANT-SIZE X-MEN #1 History Storm is the descendant of an ancient line of African priestesses, all of whom have white hair, blue eyes, and the potential to wield magic. Her mother, N'Dare, was the princess of a tribe in Kenya. She married the American photojournalist David Munroe and moved with him to Manhattan, where Ororo was born. When Ororo was six months old, she and her parents moved to Cairo, Egypt. Five years later, a bomb destroyed their home. Ororo's parents were killed, but she survived, buried under rubble near her mother's body. This traumatizing effect left Ororo with the severe claustrophobia that still afflicts her today. Homeless and orphaned, Ororo, came under the tutelage of master thief Achmed el-Gibar. She became his prize pupil in thievery and in picking locks. Years later, feeling a strong urge to go south, Ororo journeyed alone across the Sahara Desert and finally reached her ancestors' homeland, the Serengeti Plain, which lies in the modern nations of Kenya and Tanzania. By this time her mutant power to control the weather had emerged, and she used them to help the local tribes, who worshipped her as a goddess. Ororo remained with the tribes for years until Professor Charles Xavier recruited her into the new team of X-Men he was assembling. She was given the code name "Storm" after her power to affect the weather. Except for brief periods away from the team, Storm has remained in the X-Men ever since and shares leadership of the X-Men with Cyclops. Characteristics Height: 5'11" Weight: 127 lbs (58 kg) Eyes: Blue, white when using powers Hair: White Unusual Features: Vertically-slitted pupils, white hair. Powers Strength Level: Normal human woman who engages in intensive regular exercise. Known Powers: Storm has the psionic ability to control the weather over limited areas. She can generate gusts of wind, rain, summon lightning bolts, snow etc. She can fly by creating winds strong enough to support her weight as well as using air currents to assist her. She is able to fire lightning from her hands. Storm has limited immunity to extreme heat and cold. The mucosa of her eyes seem unaffected by high winds and atmospheric dust. If not cautious, Ororo can create violent weather conditions beyond her ability to control. Known Abilities: Extraordinary ability at picking locks and pockets, escape artist, excellent marksman with handguns. Also, she is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant, trained by Wolverine. Ororo is also an excellent gardner owing to her supernatural abilities and has her own botanical gardens at the Xavier Mansion. Miscellaneous Equipment: Storm often carries lock picks. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: Keeps a large knife and staff for necessary occasions. Notes & Trivia * Storm's psionic powers over the weather are affected by her emotions; hence, if she does not maintain control of her emotions, a fit of rage might induce a destructive storm. * Storm is claustrophobic. * Ororo was best friends with Jean Grey. Related Articles * X-Men * Morlocks * Forge External Links * References * Marvel Directory ---- Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Living Characters Category:X-Men members Category:Female Characters Category:White Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Mutant Characters Category:Single Characters Category:American Category:Secret Identity